Proper food storage is important to maintain freshness. Perishables must be protected from moisture and oxygen, two things that promote spoilage. Bag closures and package clips that temporarily seal bags have been known for a long time.
Many clips are spring-loaded which often breaks with continual use. They are sometimes very heavy, unreliable, not easy to operate, have limited use and often very expensive. Simple closures are not air tight, allowing moisture and oxygen to enter.
Very few of the existing “chip” clips on the market are tamper evident. There is a need in the industry for a light, reliable, reusable, easy to operate and inexpensive solution.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.